Makeovers, Medals, and Redvines
by RivkAnn
Summary: Based off of Team Starkid's Starship. The eight heroes recieve awards for their accomplishments. Meanwhile, February gives the ladies a makeover, and Up must deal with his feelings for Taz. Starship  c  Team Starkid.


Starship One-Shot: Makeovers, Medals, and RedVines

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Pretty please?"

"NO. _Me niego_."

"Just once, Taz? You know you have to dress up anyway!"

Taz sighed. There was no way she could argue with February, not while she was practically begging on her knees with a sad puppy-dog look on her face. "Fine…"

"YES! OMDG, thank you thank you thank you!" February squealed with delight, and hugged the Lieutenant. "This is gonna be, like, the best makeover EVAR!"

Taz immediately knew she was going to regret this.

About twenty minutes ago, February had called Specs, Mega-Girl, and Taz into her room at the G.L.E.E headquarters. The G.L.E.E was having an awards ceremony that evening to honor the small group of Starship Rangers and their contributions: discovering a new planet, making peace with the locals, and exposing Dr. Spaceclaw's evil plot. With Spaceclaw now in custody, the good officers of G.L.E.E had decided to award Commander Up and his crew for their adventures that had taken place just a few months ago.

The ceremony would be very formal, of course, and the schience officer February had taken it upon herself to help her friends get ready for the big night. Specs and Mega-Girl had reluctantly agreed, but Taz had taken the longest to convince.

There was nothing February could do for Mega-Girl in terms of clothes or makeup, so she had simply cleaned the robot up, giving her a more sparkly and glowing shine. Mega-Girl's hair had been brushed, and her steel polished up. In the meantime, she stood off to the side, smirking slightly as Taz and Specs prepared for their makeovers.

Sitting in front of a long mirror, Specs and Taz glanced at each other with defeat and annoyance as the blonde woman flew at them with all types of makeup, hair-dryers, combs, curlers, flat-irons, and never-ending bottles of hair products.

"Sit still, please!" February trilled as Taz murderously gripped the side of her chair. "If you move, you'll mess up your hair!"

"_Vas al infierno," _the Mexican muttered.

"What?"

"…Nothin'."

Two hours, a broken curler, three empty shampoo bottles, and one ripped dress later, Taz and Specs stood in front of the mirror, fuming and blinking in surprise, respectively. They both had to admit, as stupid as February was, she knew what she was doing when it came to dresses, hair, and makeup.

Specs had taken a while to work on. February had somehow relaxed and straightened her short curly hair, and now it was in a helmet-like bob. Her foggy glasses still remained on her face, however, at her own insistence. She wore a black dress from Forever 21000, and the whole outfit was topped off with shiny grey heels. Specs was pleasantly surprised, although she wasn't planning on saying that out loud.

Taz, however, glared at her reflection. "I look so… so… _est__úpido."_

"Nonsense!" February cried, surveying her projects with a critical eye. "You both look, like, absolutely fantabulous! Not as gorgeous as me, of course, but still!"

Taz ignored the last sentence and glowered at her reflection. The last time she had been this dressed up, it was her _quinceañera_, and she did not like thinking about that day. Currently, she was stuffed into a long red dress from Spacey's. Originally the dress was frilly and pink, but Taz threw a fit and ripped the dress in half, amusing Specs and Mega-Girl and horrifying February. Her short hair had taken a long time, but it now in hung in loose curls around her face. Eyeliner and blush outlined her face. Finally, her regular black combat boots completed the outfit. Fortunately, the dress was long enough to hide them, and Taz had refused to take them off.

February smiled proudly, and made one final touch to a fake rose pinned to Taz's hair. The blonde woman was wearing a purple and rather glittery dress, also from Forever 21000, and had tucked her hair into an updo.

"Now, February, I really don't think all this was necessary," Specs said, tugging uncomfortably at her dress.

"Oh, please!" February grinned, taking a picture of herself with a camera. "I am a very giving person, and this is, like, what a very giving person does to those who are less pretty then them."

Mega-Girl, who had been watching the whole time, suddenly rose and said, "It is now nineteen hundred hours. The men will be expecting to meet us shortly. We should go."

And the shiny robot, the tech-savvy ranger, the schience officer, and the very pissed-off Mexican made their way to the door.

"DAAAAAAYYYYYUUUUUMMMM." Krayonder's jaw was about halfway to the floor as the girls arrived to meet the men. "Whoaaa…DAMN. Just… just DAMN."

Specs colored slightly, but a small smile crept onto her face. She walked past Krayonder, and it didn't take a genius to know that his thoughts consisted of only: _Dat ass… dat ass…_

"Aw, Mega-Girl, you prettier than a sunset in the mornin' on Farm Planet," gushed Tootsie Mega-Girl, as he reached out to hold his wife's hand. The robot was about to correct him on sunsets, but she hesitated, and simply said, "Thank you," to the delight of her adoring husband.

Bug, who had just finished talking to a couple G.L.E.E officers, rushed over to greet February. "You look beautiful, February!" the insect cried, and if insects could blush, he certainly would've.

"I know, right?" February said happily, bending down to give him a kiss.

As for Commander Up, even he couldn't stop smiling as the group walked to the ceremony room. When he had seen Taz-and he couldn't understand why-it was like all of the oxy-gen had been sucked out of the room. She looked quite lovely in the dress, although Up honestly thought she looked beautiful in anything at any given time.

Only Bug knew that Up had a thing for Taz, and Up was thankful he hadn't told anyone. There were times that Up had considered telling the Mexican how he felt about her (despite their near 15-year age difference) but he had heard once that if a guy ever told a girl he liked her, it would just make him look like an idiot. So he stayed silent.

"Well, Taz, I think you look mighty fine tonight," Up said to her as they walked through the hall. As he walked beside her, he heard the familiar stomp of her combat boots, and he chuckled at her stubbornness.

"Shut up," she hissed. "I hate dis. Jou didn't go t'rough two 'ours of hell."

Before they entered the banquet hall, Taz looked at Up, pleadingly. _"Mátame ahora, por favor."_

He simply laughed, and opened the door to let her in.

Dinner was wonderful. The Starship Rangers were the VIPs of the night, and all types of delicacies were served. Many officers, ambassadors, and other Starship Rangers were present, and cheerful, relaxed voices rang throughout the banquet hall. Occasionally, people would come up to the table of the hour to shake hands with and congratulate the heroes.

The VIPs were enjoying themselves for the most part. Mega-Girl and Toostsie only had eyes for each other. She was unable to eat food, so she sat and listened to her husband talk endlessly about horses and hay and anything else Farm Planet related. Specs tried to explain to Krayonder how to read a spectrometer, but she thought it would have gone a lot better if he had stopped staring at her chest for maybe a moment. Bug taught February a little more of the bug's native language, and February taught Bug a little more about fashion and hair techniques (which was apparently pretty fascinating for the insect). As for Taz, she was trying to not stab anyone with her knife. It was the most uncomfortable Up had ever seen her, and he hoped to dead God she wouldn't do anything stupid.

After an hour, things settled down, and the head of the G.L.E.E stepped onto a podium to speak.

"I would first like to welcome you all to this awards ceremony," the head spoke, smiling broadly. "Tonight, we are here to honor a very special group of Starship Rangers who showed incredible bravery in the face of danger, and in doing so, a new planet was discovered, peace was made with the natives, and an evil plot was discovered and revealed."

Several people hissed at the mention of Dr. Spaceclaw.

"These magnificent six people, this lovely robot-and this brave little bug- shall all be receiving the G.L.E.E Medal of Honor and Courage tonight for their achievements."

Up smiled at the startled and surprised looks on his companions' faces. Only he had been informed of what was coming, and the Medal of Honor and Courage was one of the highest and more prestigious awards any Starship Ranger could get.

Each Starship Ranger was called up to receive their medal. An assistant to the head of G.L.E.E placed the medal around their necks as the head read out their names and a brief description:

"Krayonder, for extraordinary bravery in the face of almost certain death.

Specs, for having superior knowledge and skills in the area of technology.

Tootsie Mega-Girl, for showing nothing but kindness to all he meets.

Mega-Girl, for learning to recognize the difference between right and wrong, and love and hate.

Taz, for being a strong and kick-ass leader to those around her.

Up, for being one tough son of a bitch and having a big heart.

February, for accepting what is different and learning to try new things.

Bug, for following his dreams and making a difference to man and bug alike."

Each Starship Ranger was applauded cheerfully by everyone in the room. Huge grins were on everybody's face. Even Taz, who had been scowling the whole time, was beaming proudly.

"I couldn't be prouder to call these people Starship Rangers," the head proclaimed. Cheers of agreement followed, and the group posed for a picture.

About an hour or so later, the Starship Rangers retired to their respective rooms, but not before Krayonder had finally plucked up the courage to ask Specs out on a date. Surprisingly, the technology geek accepted.

Up was sitting in his suite, comfortable in a t-shirt and sweats, when he heard a knock. Pausing _The Karate Kid_, he got up to open the door. It was Taz, looking much more comfortable (and lovely, in Up's opinion) in her regular camo pants and white tank top.

"_Hola_, Up," Taz said, wearing her medal around her neck. "Can I come een?"

"Sure." Up led her into his room. Plopping down on the bed, she studied the medal around her neck. Taz still couldn't believe that she was wearing the Medal of Honor and Courage. It was the _premio final_, the best thing she could ever get as a Starship Ranger.

"Enjoying your medal, Lieutenant?" Up asked, sitting down next to her with a pack of RedVines. "Want one?"

"_Sí,"_ she replied, grabbing a piece. "Dis… dis ees _increíble_. De… de Medal of 'onor an' Courage! I did not see dis comin'."

"Well, we were all pretty honorable and courageous back on the planet," Up said thoughtfully, munching his RedVine. "You were a tough son of a bitch, Taz, and y'all helped me get back up. I ain't soft anymore-I'm still a killer!"

"_Sí,_ especially when jou killed dem mosquitoes with jour big damn heart!" Taz exclaimed, remembering how he had saved her from the bloodsucking bugs.

"Eh, 'twas nothing," the Commander replied. "I guess it's normal saving lives, including always saving your ass during them Robot Wars."

"'Bout a 'undred times," Taz remembered. The last time he had saved her before the bug-infested planet was the final battle of the Robot Wars, and Taz hated thinking about that. She had always secretly blamed herself for Up's injury. If only she hadn't fought the Autobots! Optimus Prime had been of a bigger priority…

"…And it was so worth it every time."

Taz blinked, snapped out of her thoughts. "_Lo siento_, what were jou sayin'?"

"I know you were hard on yourself sometimes, and I know you felt bad because I was always risking my life to save yours, but, honestly, I didn't mind. Gettin' your life out of danger was always my first priority, and it always will be."

Up stopped, afraid he said too much. Taz tilted her head curiously.

"But… why do jou care so much?"

Up felt his throat go dry. _Because I care about you, dead Goddammit, _he thought. _'Cause I think I may even love you. Because you are one of the most kick-ass girls I've ever met. But I'm afraid to tell you how I feel._

"Because… because you're one of the best soldiers I've ever had the privilege to work with," he hesitantly replied. "I… I can't see anything happen to my best soldier, the dead Lord knows just how much we need you, Taz. Besides, you're… you're… um… one of my best friends," he finished, unable to look her in the eye.

Taz sat still, thinking over what he said. "Oh… okay," she finally said. Looking down, she felt herself flushing-it was a mixture of slight disappointment and pride. That hadn't been entirely what she was hoping he would say…

"So," Up said, breaking the awkward silence, "do you… um… wanna watch _The Karate Kid_ with me? It's… it's the good one with Jackie Chan."

"Oh, sure, yeah, _sí_." Taz nodded quickly, relieved someone broke the silence.

Un-pausing the film, the Commander and his Lieutenant settled down with a bag of RedVines to finish the film. Taz relaxed against the headboard, leaning her head on Up's shoulder. For the rest of the time, it was hard for him to focus on the film. _You gotta tell her sometime,_ he thought to himself.

Some time later, there was a knock at the door. "Commander Up?"

Bug knocked again, but there was no answer. Trying the door, he found it was unlocked. The insect walked in, but stopped when he saw the scene before him.

The movie was over, and the menu flashed on the large TV. On the bed, Up was sleeping, slouched onto the headboard, his cheek pressed against Taz's hair. Taz had curled herself against Up, and she was sleeping as well. They were happy and content, dreaming without a care in the world.

Bug gasped with delight, and punched a fist into the air. "Yes!" he whispered. He had forgotten why he had even come to Up's room in the first place. Looking around, he saw a small camera sitting on a table. Bug knew this opportunity was too perfect; grabbing the camera, he quickly snapped a photo, remembering how February had taught him how to use a camera a couple weeks ago.

"I think I got it," he whispered. Placing it silently back on the table, he tiptoed out of the room, happily humming a song. He couldn't wait to tell the others.

Meanwhile, the half-robotic man and the Mexican woman dreamed on, sleeping better than they ever had in months.

And for once, the two Starship Rangers were at peace. All was well.


End file.
